A l'Aube d'Une Nouvelle Air
by ChiakiMiyake
Summary: Le sauvetage d'une prisonnière Wraiths va changer la vie de l'équipe SGA-1 et particulièrement de notre cher ex-Runner    Désoler pour le résumé nul j'ai jamais été doué pour ça
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Elle marchait lentement laissant son esprit vagabondé un peu partout, toujours la même vision, tout se ressemblait et elle était lasse de tout cela, tant de question sans réponse. Elle croisa deux, trois Wraiths qu'elle salua simplement d'un mouvement de tête. Lorsqu'elle arriva à un croisement elle pu avoir une vue plongeante ... un vaisseau ruche elle se trouvait dans un vaisseau ruche et du haut de ses 8 ans la vue était incroyable. Alors que la petite fille était perdu une voix l'interpella :

-"Sangoku ? Ou es-tu ?"

- " Ici Maman je suis là " fit-elle en agitant ses bras.

- " Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas sortir n'importe où sans me prévenir ..." répondit la mère d'un air grave.

-" Et moi de ne plu m'appeler Sangoku ..maman ...Goku je veux bien et encore " maugréa t-elle

-" Jeune fille tu t'appelle Sangoku que tu le veuille ou non "

- " Oui je sais " sourit Goku.

Le petite fille suivit sa mère vers leur quartier. Elle n'avait jamais quitter les Wraiths était née au milieu d'eux et avait grandie avec eux aussi tout comme sa mère pourtant elle ne comprenait pas, pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de différent elle et sa mère était humaine et les Wraiths tuent les humains alors pourquoi pas elle ? Au début elle se fichait de cela mais elle avait grandie et maintenant elle voulait savoir la vérité.

" Maman ?"

"Oui ? Quelque chose te préocuppe ?"

" Oui ... Qui suis-je ? D'où je viens et pourquoi les Wraithes ne nous font rien j'ai compris qu'ils se nourrissaient d'humains alors pourquoi pas nous ? Je ne comprends pas ... "

" Ma chérie, tu grandis tellement vite, sachent que tout comme moi tu es humaine différente des autres mais humaine comme même et sa ne l'oublie jamais ! Le reste Tu sauras le moment venu "

Hum... j'aime pas ce genre de réponse mais bon je vais faire avec j'ai pas le choix hihi

Exactement alors maintenant du balai va te défoulé et ne dérange personne compris ?

Yeaahh M'man pas de problème .

Et sur ses dernières paroles Sangoku s'en alla en courant vers les couloirs du vaisseau ruche, quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas mais alors pas du tout , sa mère avait eu un air grave bien trop grave à son goût elle était jeune certe mais pas stupide, et elle sentait que quelque chose de grave allé arriver . Elle s'entraina durant plusieurs heures sa mère lui avait enseigné les arts martiaux. Elle rentra tranquillement pour manger il devait être presque midi, pas évident de savoir l'heure dans la galaxie alors elle se repéré à son estomac rustique comme moyen mais très efficace surtout pour elle. Alors qu'elle arrivait pour manger elle s'arrêta quelque instant devant la vitre, le vaisseau se diriger vers une planète.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Elle courrait, un mauvais présentiment quelque chose de grave allé se passer elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle en été sûr. Sangoku parvint au quartier mais sa mère n'y été pas. Elle croisa un wraith.

-" Excusez-moi ! " appela-t-elle

Le wraith se stoppa et fixa étrangement Sangoku, elle avait l'habitude de se genre de regard après tout elle était un repas pour lui.

- " Vous n'auriez pas vu ma mère ?"

" Non " sa voix résonna dans la couloir

"Je vous remercie ... "

"Suivez moi immédiatement "

Elle ne réfléchit pas, souvent on lui demandé de venir voir le Roi, à force de le voir et de grandir auprès d'eux elle s'y était attachée. Elle entra dans la grande salle en sautillant joyeusement tout sourire près à embêté le roi comme elle le faisait toujours. Mais elle s'arrêta net, épouvanté, terrorisé ...

-"MAMANNNN" hurla Sangoku

Sa mère était allongée recouverte de sang et elle avait vieillie, les wraiths avait commencé à se nourrir de son énergie vitale. Sangoku tomba à genou devant le corps de sa mère. Elle s'englota, la main de sa mère vint la ramener à elle.

" Mon petit ange n'est pas peur ... tu es forte Sangoku je sais que tu vivras tu dois vivre tu m'entends, tu dois t'enfuire le plus loin possible et ne jamais revenir tu me comprends il le faut " la voix de sa mère n'était qu'un murmure douloureux tout comme sa fille elle pleurait.

"D'accord Maman je te le promet je t'aime tant ...mais comment je vais faire toute seule j'ai tellement peur ..." sanglota la petite fille.

Tu dois retrouvé un homme il t'aidera ...son nom c'est...

Son nom ? Maman Maman...

La petite fille secoua sa mère mais rien ses yeux se fermèrent et ses lèvres bougèrent lentement Sangoku se penchant et réussi à entendre dans son souffle un mot .

-"Je dois trouvé un mais mais c'est impossible la galaxie est trop grande je ne pourrais jamais. J'ai besoin de toi, ne m'abandonne pas je t'en pris..."

Mais il était trop tard, Goku entendit les Wraiths arrivaient et lorsqu'ils la virent devant sa mère ils sonnèrent l'alarme. Sangoku entra dans une colère noire elle se leva et s'élanca vers ceux qui l'avait fait souffrir ce qu'elle considérait comme sa propre famille. Trahie , anéhantie seule la rage et le vengeance lui donnait l'envie de se battre. Elle massacra sans pitié toute les personnes se trouvant sur son passage. Alors qu'elle allait arrivée à la sortie une armée de Wraiths l'attendaient de pied ferme.

-" Goku ...Goookkuu ... SANGOKU ! " cria une voix rauque

Sangoku se retourna vivement près à tuer la personne mais elle croisa le regard d'un jeune Wraith et se calma rapidement elle le connaissait très bien il avait grandie ensemble il était son ami son meilleur ami même mais en ce jour elle n'avait pas confiance.

-" Tu ne pourras pas leurs échappé par là c'est impossible même pour toi Goku ... suis-moi et les autres nous attendent il faut faire vite " dit le Wraith

-" Kaleb ... pourquoi ? "

-" Tu es mon ami Goku ... tu m'as donnée un nom et autre aussi on va t'aider ! "

-" Merci ..."

Elle suivit Kaleb qui déjà s'élancer vers un couloir ils arrivèrent sur un croisement ou une bande de jeunes wraiths attendaient ils avaient tous plus ou moins l'âge de Sangoku.

" SANGOKU ! " s'écria tout le petit peuple.

"Syrus , Lupin , Luka , Talia , Emrys.. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se concentré que déjà les wraiths venaient à leurs rencontres. Le wraith prénommé Syrus attrapa Sangoku par le bras et la tira vers une cachette secrète ou se trouvait un passage étroit mais elle pouvait passée facilement.

« Mes amis comment vous remerciez ? » demanda la jeune fille

« Ne nous oublient pas ! » hurlèrent d'une même voix la bande de Wraiths

« Vous pouvez compté sur moi et vous de même hein ! Amis pour la vie »

« Oui amis pour la vie et quoi qu'il adviennent ... » renchérit Luka

Sangoku agita la main et couru dans la tunnel pour finir par sortir à l'air libre, elle qui pensait avoir été trahie par tous les wraiths … mais maintenant elle devant trouvé un moyen pour quitté définitivement cette endroit, par chance une porte des étoiles n'étaient pas loin elle composa une adresse au pif et s'engouffra . Une fois de l'autre côté elle pleura en pensant à sa mère morte et à se fameux Dex … elle devait le retrouvée, elle devait essayée et elle n'abandonnerai pas maintenant qu'elle était seule elle n'avait pas le choix. Alors elle marcha , vagabonda sans relâche …

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 terminée plus long que le premier ^.^ J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire laissez quelques review à l'occasion tout bon conseil et à prendre !<p>

Oh Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe !


End file.
